


feels like warm

by GaleIsSomething



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Shiratorizawa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ends up being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleIsSomething/pseuds/GaleIsSomething
Summary: Tendou and Ushijima after graduation and further on.--focuses on tender feelings + vibes
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	feels like warm

**Author's Note:**

> furudate i just want to know what tendou's job is, please, i need to know. i need to know if his hair has changed. i need to know if he's at the game. where is he rn please

Neither Ushijima or Tendou cry at graduation. It’s not surprising, really. Tendou wasn’t expecting all too much in the way of waterworks. 

They were barely out of the hall, and Goshiki was sobbing like the last volleyball practice. Then Semi cracked, which got Reon. Tendou wasn’t even trying to hide his surprise when Goshiki and Semi hugged each other tight and cried snot onto each other's shoulders. Semi turned on Ushijima suddenly and practically tackled him. Ushijima caught his weight easily but the look he sent in Tendou’s direction bled confusion. Tendou put on a smirk and poked Semi’s arm, asking where his hug was. It got Semi off Ushijima as he shoved Tendou and his outstretched arms away. 

The group dissolves. Other friend groups were planning celebrations, and so they were slowly drifting off. Ushijima gets invitations but he says he has important phone calls regarding his place on the national team. Tendou skips alongside Ushijima while they go back to the dorms. They pass a few family groups with graduating students, all teary eyes and smiles.

“Are your parents not here?” Ushijima asks when they enter the dorm part of campus.

“Eh? No. They’re busy with meetings and stuff,” Tendou says. “When I get home though, they’re gonna make a whole deal out of it. What about you?”

“My dad is still abroad,” Ushijima answers. They enter the third year building. It’s mostly empty with everyone outside celebrating. “My mom was here, but I already spoke to her.”

“Wow, sneaky, I didn’t even notice!”

“Mn.”

Tendou hops up the stairs. He pauses before the next flight up to his floor and turns back to Ushijima. Ushijima has also come to a pause. It makes Tendou smile. 

“Good luck with your important phone call,” Tendou says. “I think I’m gonna start packing now. Get a head start! Or at least make everything organized.”

Ushijima nods. He glances down the stairs when the entrance door slams open. A group walks in, loudly laughing and cheering. Tendou peers over the railing as they walk into the common area. 

“Would you like help? The call shouldn’t take too long,” Ushijima says. It’s almost hesitant.

“Oh? Sure! If you wanna stop by, feel free,” Tendou says, perking up. He bounces in place, fidgeting with his fingers.

Ushijima nods again and walks down the hall towards his room. Tendou watches him go for a few seconds before spinning in place and continuing his hopping up the stairs. He hums as he goes. Another flight of stairs, four doors down, and Tendou enters his dorm. He quickly changes out of his uniform into a sweatshirt and knee-length shorts. He puts his diploma on his desk and flops backwards onto his bed. 

If his eyes water up a bit at that point, it’s no one’s business but his own. 

Tendou doesn’t have anything of substance done when Ushijima knocks. He has put his manga off to the side, dug up notebooks from throughout the year, and set up a garbage bag. 

Ushijima slips into the room and quietly shuts the door behind him. He sits on the floor next to Tendou and they go through the notebooks. Tendou laughs at his own pen doodles. Most of them end up in the garbage bag. Ushijima helps him organize his school books on the desk next to the rolled up piece of paper. They start sorting through some of Tendou’s clothes when Tendou leads them off track. 

He knows Ushijima realizes what’s happening when Tendou begins to look through his manga, sprawled over his bed. Ushijima doesn’t argue about it, instead sitting on the floor next to the bed and picking up a magazine himself. 

Another rowdy crowd passes in the stairwell. This one makes noise all the way past Tendou’s door. 

The silence between him and Ushijima is never awkward, never had been. It’s a comforting weight, like being buried by blankets in the winter. They read their manga. Tendou kicks his feet in the air idly. Ushijima takes time to read the advertisements, turning one page for every two Tendou does.

“When’re you leaving?” Tendou asks a few minutes later. 

Ushijima finishes his page and thinks for a moment. Tendou rolls over a few times so his head is close to Ushijima at the side of the bed. He tucks his hands under his chin.

“Some time later this week,” Ushijima says. Tendou nods and hums. 

“I’ll help you pack, too, if you want,” Tendou offers.

“I do,” Ushijima says. He looks up and around the room. “But we should finish your room first.”

Tendou whines, “There’s so much more we could reread!”

Ushijima stands and places the manga back in its box with the rest. Tendou rolls over onto his back to watch Ushijima upside down.

“Suitcase?” Ushijima asks. 

Tendou sighs over-dramatically and slides off the bed. He crouches to pull the old suitcase he moved in with every year out from under his bed. It smells like mothballs. He sets it up in the middle of the room and sits beside it. Ushijima goes into his closet and pulls clothes out. He passes them to Tendou to fold and place in the case. The uniform gets hung on an actual hanger and hooked on the top edge of the door. 

They work in the same comfortable silence. Tendou feels the warmth of it all in his chest. They finish most of the work when Tendou decides it’s time for food. Ushijima considers it briefly before agreeing. They shove the suitcase to the corner of the room. Then they leave, Tendou humming and skipping the way to the cafeteria. 

Some of the other third years stop at their table to chat. Mostly from Ushijima’s class. Tendou watches them closely. He’s likely over thinking it by assuming that they wanted to leave an impression for when Ushijima was famous. Tendou doesn’t blame them. He obnoxiously sips his drink through his straw when a pair linger too long. Ushijima answers their questions still and politely finishes the conversation properly. Tendou gets a dirty look from one of them, but he just grins around his straw. 

“Say, Wakkun,” Tendou says. “What do you think a straw has? One hole or two?”

“Hm?”

“Is it one long hole, or two on ends of a tube?”

Ushijima frowns. He looks down at his own straw, at Tendou’s, then back at his own.

“I would say two.”

“Good!”

“Is that the right answer?”

“There isn’t a right answer, I’m just happy we agree.” Tendou grins. “Shirabu thinks it’s one. He got mad about it.”

“Hm.”

Tendou laughs and explains the debate, both the one he had with Shirabu himself and the one online. Ushijima nods along. It’s peaceful and familiar. 

Ushijima agrees to let Tendou use his laptop so they can watch a movie. Tendou splays himself stomach down on the bed and Ushijima sits on the floor again. The laptop balances in Ushijima’s lap as Tendou offers suggestions until they get something Ushijima wants to watch. They settle on a documentary. Tendou is pretty sure they had seen it before. He doesn’t say anything. 

They stay up late to finish the series again. Tendou barely manages to get himself back to his room before he falls asleep. They finish packing and cleaning Tendou’s room the following day. 

They go to the gym and Tendou does his best to set so that Ushijima can get some hits in. He’s not good at it, but that’s why he was a blocker. Some of the team comes in, too. Goshiki cries again and Tendou soothes him with head pats. Shirabu takes over for setting. Tendou plays ball boy until the other third years show up. A match starts. Tendou dicks around on his phone when he’s not on the court. Ushijima stays in rotation the whole time. Tendou watches like he always does, and proudly cheers with a bias. 

They start packing Ushijima’s room after they’ve showered. He keeps his room tidy so it’s really just putting things in suitcases and boxes. Tendou still doesn’t do much. He sits at the desk and flips through Ushijima’s notebooks that were ready to be thrown out. There aren’t doodles, just careful lines and the occasional smudged letter from writing with his left hand. 

It’s warm, deep in Tendou’s chest. It’s satisfying and comforting. Maybe a little bittersweet. Later in the week, Ushijima said. He hadn’t specified.

**Author's Note:**

> we love ushijima in this household


End file.
